6/159
Arapça harfli ayet metni إِنَّ الَّذِينَ فَرَّقُواْ دِينَهُمْ وَكَانُواْ شِيَعًا لَّسْتَ مِنْهُمْ فِي شَيْءٍ إِنَّمَا أَمْرُهُمْ إِلَى اللّهِ ثُمَّ يُنَبِّئُهُم بِمَا كَانُواْ يَفْعَلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin İnnellezîne ferrekû dînehum ve kânû şiyean leste minhum fî şey’(şey’in), innemâ emruhum ilâllâhi summe yunebbiuhum bimâ kânû yef’alûn(yef’alûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. innellezîne (inne ellezîne) : muhakkak ki onlar 2. ferrekû : fırkalara ayırdılar, tefrik ettiler 3. dîne-hum : onların dîni, kendi dînlerini 4. ve : ve 5. kânû şiyean : grup grup oldular 6. leste : sen değilsin 7. min-hum : onlardan 8. fî şey'in : bir şeyde, bir ilgide, bağlantıda 9. innemâ : fakat 10. emru-hum : onların işi 11. ilâllâhi (ilâ allâhi) : Allah'a ait 12. summe : sonra 13. yunebbiu-hum : onlara haber verecek 14. bi-mâ : şeyleri 15. kânû yef'alûne : yapmış oldukları Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Dinlerini parça-parça, bölüp bölük-bölük fırkalara ayrılanlarla hiçbir ilgin olamaz ve şüphe yok ki onların bu hareketlerini Allah soracaktır ancak ve sonra da işledikleri işleri haber verecektir onlara. Ali Bulaç Meali Gerçek şu ki, dinlerini parça parça edip kendileri de gruplaşanlar, sen hiç bir şeyde onlardan değilsin. Onların işi ancak Allah'adır. Sonra O, işlemekte olduklarını kendilerine haber verecektir. Ahmet Varol Meali Dinlerini parça parça eden ve kendileri de değişik gruplara ayrılan kimselerle senin bir ilişiğin yoktur. Onların işleri Allah'ladır ve sonra O kendilerine ne yaptıklarını bildirir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Fırka fırka olup dinlerini parçalayanlarla senin hiçbir ilişiğin olamaz. Onların işi Allah'a kalmıştır, yaptıklarını onlara sonra bildirecektir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Şu dinlerini parça parça edenler ve kendileri de grup grup ayrılmış olanlar var ya, (senin) onlarla hiçbir ilişiğin yoktur. Onların işi ancak Allah’a kalmıştır. Sonra (O), yapmakta olduklarını kendilerine haber verecektir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Dinlerini parça parça edip guruplara ayrılanlar var ya, senin onlarla hiçbir ilişkin yoktur. Onların işi ancak Allah'a kalmıştır. Sonra Allah onlara yaptıklarını bildirecektir. Edip Yüksel Meali Dinlerini parçalara ayırıp grup grup olanlarla senin hiç bir ilişkin yoktur. Onların işi ALLAH'a kalmıştır; sonra onlara durumlarını haber verecektir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Dinlerini parça parça edip ayrı ayrı gruplara ayrılanlarla senin hiçbir alakan yoktur. Onların işi Allah'a kalmıştır. Sonra O, kendilerine ne yaptıklarını haber verir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Dinlerini tefrikaya düşürüb de şiy'a şiy'a olanlar var â, senin onlarla hiç bir alâkan yoktur, onların işi Allaha kalmıştır, sonra o kendilerine ne ettiklerini haber verir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Şüphesiz o kimseler ki, dinlerini tefrikaya düşürdüler ve muhtelif fırkalara ayrıldılar. Sen hiçbir şeyde onlardan değilsin. Onların işleri ancak Allah'a aitir. Sonra onlara ne yapar olduklarını haber verecektir. Muhammed Esed İnançlarının bütünlüğünü bozarak guruplara, fırkalara ayrılanlara gelince: onlar için yapabileceğin bir şey yoktur. Unutma, onların işi Allaha kalmıştır: ve zamanı geldiğinde Allah onlara vaktiyle yaptıklarını gösterecektir. Suat Yıldırım Dinlerini parça parça edip fırka fırka olanlar yok mu, senin onlarla hiç bir alakan yoktur. Onların işi Allah’a kalmıştır. Allah, onların yaptıklarını ileride bir bir onlara bildirip cezalarını verecektir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Dinlerini parça parça edip, grup grup olanlar var ya, senin onlarla hiçbir ilişkin yoktur. Onların işi Allah'a kalmıştır, sonra (Allâh) onlara yaptıklarını haber verecektir. Şaban Piriş Meali Dinlerini parça parça edip, gruplara ayrılanlar ile senin bir ilgin yoktur. Onların işi Allah’a kalmıştır. İleride onlara ne yaptıklarını bildirecektir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Dinlerini parçalayıp da bölük pörçük olanlara gelince, senin onlarla hiçbir ilgin yoktur. Onların işi Allah'a kalmıştır; işlemekte oldukları şeyi onlara O bildirir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Dinlerini parça parça edip fırkalara, hiziplere bölünenler var ya, senin onlarla hiçbir ilişiğin yoktur. Onların işi Allah'a kalmıştır. Allah onlara, yapıp ettiklerini haber verecektir. Yusuf Ali (English) As for those who divide(985) their religion and break up into sects, thou hast no part in them in the least: their affair is with Allah. He will in the end tell them the truth of all that they did. * M. Pickthall (English) Lo! As for those who sunder their religion and become schismatics, no concern at all hast thou with them. Their case will go to Allah, who then will tell them what they used to do. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri İNANÇLARININ bütünlüğünü bozarak gruplara, fırkalara ayrılanlara gelince: onlar için yapabileceğin bir şey yoktur. (161) Unutma, onların işi Allah'a kalmıştır: ve zamanı geldiğinde Allah onlara vaktiyle yaptıklarını gösterecektir. 161 - Bu atıf, öncelikle, başlangıçta bir bütün olarak paylaştıkları temel dinî prensiplerden uzaklaşıp akîde ve değer sistemi (ethics) olarak farklı yollara sapmış bulunan Yahudiler ile Hristiyanlara yöneliktir (karş. 3:105). Ancak bu öncelikli atfın dışında yukarıdaki ayet, daha önceki 153. ayet ile -"bu dosdoğru Bana yönelen bir yoldur: öyleyse onu izleyin ve diğer yollardan gitmeyin ki sizi O'nun yolundan saptırmasınlar"- mantıkî bir ilişki içindedir ve böylece Kur'an'ın takipçileriyle de gaybî bir bağlantı oluşturmaktadır: Başka bir deyişle bu, insanların, karşılıklı olarak yalnız kendilerinin Kur'an öğretisinin "tek gerçek temsilcileri" oldukları şeklindeki hoşgörüsüz iddialarından doğan bütün guruplaşmaların kınanmasını ifade eder. Nitekim, bu ayetin anlamı hakkındaki bir soruya Hz. Peygamber'in Ashâbı'ndan Ebû Hureyre'nin şu cevabı verdiği rivayet edilir: "Bu ayet, bizim bu toplumumuzla ilgili olarak nazil olmuştur" (Taberî). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri